Continue investigation of patterns of DNA replication and recombination of different T4 mutants in various mutant hosts. Isolate T4 DNA, synthesized in the absence of T4 DNA polymerase and analyse its gene content by transformation. Isolate membrane-bound intracellular T4 DNA and analyse its gene content by transformation. Use the Bonhoeffer-subcellular system to investigate role of specific precursors and other requirements for specific steps in recombination between T4 DNA fragments. Isolate gene 32 mutant and wild-type protein and rII proteins to study their interactions and their effects in an in vitro or subcellular system. Investigate head morphogenesis in a T4 mutant which produces labile heads at 25 degrees C and at 42 degrees C, but more stable heads at 37 degrees C.